Mr X, be my Valentine
by LoverMate
Summary: Porque ella quería el mejor día de San Valentín, y él se convierte en un Mr.X para hacerla sonreír. Después de ocho años, en la misma fecha, una vieja carta les demostrará que el amor, tal vez, no estaba en la rosa o los chocolates. Two-shot.


**Mr. X, be my Valentine.**

**...**

**16/O2/1O**

**...**

**Estoy acostumbrada a dejar las notas al final, así que es nuevo por así decirlo xD .. Bien, hice este Two-Shoot en enero, me gustó y planeaba publicarlo el catorce, tengo especial inspiración en fechas jaja, pero, una idea de modificarlo me gustó más y bueno, volví a escribirlo. Reescrito de verdad le tomé más cariño, así que se volvió 2-shoot. Lo subo hasta ahora porque he andado en imposible con respecto a escribir, lo extraño mucho y por lo mismo no he podido actualiza. Lo siento, o haré eso es seguro pero ahora no. En fin, esto va dedicado para todas, porque la fecha causa algo/nada/mucho en nosotras. Por que a su propia manera representa el amor, y aunque creo que es una fecha comercial, creo que es justo que hayan días que nos lo recuerden, que aunque es mejor demostrar el cariño cada día, es bueno nombrar a un día de los 365 que tenemos para el amor y la amistad. Es una de las 365 razones por las que nos despertamos al año :) **

**Sín, más, el primer capitulo.  
**

_**11 de Febrero del 2004, Forks, Washington**_

Me veía bien, me veía excelente.

Era una mañana de febrero como cualquier otra y seguía comprobando mi aspecto entre cada reflejo que pudiera. Los vidrios de las tiendas, las ventanas polarizadas de los autos, gruesas gafas de los pocos transeúntes cerca. Me veía grandiosa, sonreí un poco intentando darme ánimos en el trayecto al instituto. Todo saldría bien, hoy sería el día. Apostaría por ello.

Cuando veía mi reflejo en un enorme globo brillante la realidad me golpeó como Alice mentalmente solo podría hacerlo. El enorme globo rojo brillante en forma de corazón pasó a mi lado en mano de una alta rubia. En poco tiempo sería catorce de febrero, faltaba solo tres días para que todos se pasearan regodeando entre el amor recibido y presumiéndolo por cada rincón de mi vista.

Suspiré, hoy tendría que ser el día o pasaría otro catorce de febrero sola.  
Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, maldita sea con la gana de dejarlo en vibrador por la noche y olvidarme de cambiarlo al día siguiente. Maldije mientras detenía mi caminata al colegio para atender, más antes de terminar de encontrarlo tuve la esperanza que fuera Jacob quien hablara, nada mejor que recibir buenas noticias a primera hora del día. Sonreí contestando al instante.

-Hola, hola -saludé retomando mi camino.

-Parece que alguien está de buen humor, pajarito.

Alice, sólo ella podría hablarme a minutos antes de vernos para hacerme creer que era la llamada de alguien que esperaba desde el día pasado y abrochar mi mal humor con sus ridículos apodos.

-Alice, eres tú -mencioné lo obvio alentando mi caminata un poco. No estaba lista para hiperactividad.

-Y yo que creí que estabas de buen humor pajarito.

-Adivina tú, después de todo tengo que ir a pie hacia la escuela porque justo en la semana que mi camioneta está en reparación, mi mejor amiga me cancela a última hora para decirme que tendré que caminar gracias a que verá a su novio a primera hora y... '¡No hay nada mejor que eso!' -tomé una gran bocanada de aire después de haber dicho todo eso sin tomar aire y casi gritarlo al pequeño orificio que tomaba mi voz.

-Tranquila por favor, hazlo conmigo pajarito vamos, respira y exhala llegaremos a un punto si me escuchas te lo prometo.

Suspiré, no era culpa de Alice y no estaba tan mal caminar.

-Dilo rápido, que llegare tarde.

- ¿En qué calle estás? Estoy cerca de los Stanley y no te veo.

Rodé los ojos.

-Una cuadra más.

-Bien, tranquila que no llegaras tarde, sucede que tengo algo planeado -habló con un tono malicioso que llegó a darme un poco de miedo.

-Oh no me digas, y eso se te ocurrió después del ¡no hay nada mejor que eso!' -ironicé.

-No, esto vino después de que Jasper me cancelara por una estupidez.

Fruncí el ceño. Jasper jamás cancelaría a mi amiga, esto tendría que ser una razón importante. ¿En qué andaría Jasper ahora?

Unas bocinas interrumpieron mis pensamientos y me giré para ver a Alice encima de su lujoso _Porsche_ amarillo. El padre de Lauren Mallory que salía a recoger el periódico matutino la vio molesto antes de entrar a su casa.

Colgué el teléfono subiendo al auto sin pensarlo mucho, mis piernas lo agradecerían.

-Wow, que no me equivoque -me saludó arrancando de nuevo-. Estás radiante, ¿esperamos algo importante hoy?

Oculté mi sonrisa de la peor manera.

-No diré nada, tengo una nueva filosfía.

Alice rodó los ojos.

-No importa, luego sabré y justo ahora hay que enfocarnos.

No entendí lo que dijo pero no pareció quererme dar un respuesta hasta que unas cuadras más adelante nos estacionamos enfrente de un cajero y se bajó ágilmente.

-Pensé que mañana era tu día de compras para San Valentín -recordé lo que me había dicho algunos días atrás mientras ella sacaba la plateada tarjeta.

-Esto lo he planeado en el tiempo que venía del camino de la casa de Jasper hacia la tuya así que no critiques el imprevisto y las compras de Port Angeles no se han cancelado, estos son solo algunos... _elementos _que me servirán ahora.

No quería ser chismosa pero por qué razón Alice retiraría dinero justo ahora, siempre tenía buena cantidad en su cartera como para necesitar más de cien dólares y cuando mis ojos enfocaron la cantidad dudé la cordura de mi amiga sólo porque Jasper le hubiera cancelado.

- ¿Para que necesitas 355 dólares?

Con toda la tranquilidad sonrío casi llegando a la longitud del gato Cheshire.

-Lo sabrás pronto Bella, te lo aseguro, mientras agradezcamos que en Forks solo somos 358 estudiantes.

...

_**Intento de mensaje # 1**_

_Jacob, hola, bueno... quería saber sí..._

_**-Borrar-**_

_**#2**_

_Jacob, hola soy Bella y yo..._

_**-Borrar-**_

_**#3**_

_Jacob, hey que tal? _

_**-Borrar-**_

_**#4**_

_Hey Jake, sabrás que hoy..._

_**-Borrar-**_

_**#5**_

_Hey Jake, acabo de llegar a la escuela y..._

_**-Borrar-**_

_**Desesperada y sin enviar mensaje...**_

_¡Maldita sea Jacob Black me muero por ver tu moreno trasero y no sé donde putas estás! (esto sonó completamente Rosalie Hale)._

_**-Borrar-**_

Alice me dio una mirada de reojo cuando vio como cerraba mi celular con fuerza.

-Bells, acabamos de llegar a la escuela lo verás pronto, no hay porque mandarle algo justo ahora, espera hasta el primer receso.

-Está bien Alice, está bien.

Continuamos caminando hasta entrar por completo a la estructura bajo techo. Habíamos llegado tarde y eso lo supe por el silencio en los pasillos y las aulas cerradas.

- ¡Alice tenemos que correr!

Me miró con una sonrisa inocente y pronunció un 'adelántate' antes de detenerse frente a un puestito de San Valentín, donde unas de las secretarias, intentaba no dormir.

Con el seño fruncido observé lo que pretendía. No era un puesto en sí, sucedía que la misma Alice había tenido la idea de hacer una buena fiesta para San Valentín, y para reunir más fondos de lo que la escuela había presupuesto había encargado al comité vender pequeños detalles: una rosa atada a una tarjetita de corazón que sería entregada a los alumnos mientras interrumpían la clase y así presumían a todos los compañeros alrededor que ellos si recibían cariño. Lo que no entendía era porque Alice no había sido la primera en enviarle una a Jasper ó porque no podía hacerlo después.

-Se hará tarde -le recordé

Me ignoró antes de sonreír hacia la secretaria y tomar el lapicero para empezar a anotar solo escuché el 'Necesito 355 detalles de San Valentín exactamente iguales' y salí corriendo si no quería quedarme fuera de Matemáticas.

_..._

-Y yo le dije, porque tú sabes que él me había dicho, así que si le decía lo que ella me había dicho el me diría que yo le estaba diciendo lo que ella me había dicho que él había dicho -Jessica parloteaba a mi lado sin tomar aire y cada vez aumentando su tono de preocupación como si realmente me importara.

Mientras yo seguía intentado enviar mi mensaje.

_**Intento de mensaje por segunda vez #1**_

_Hey Jake quiero verte y pensé que estaría bien... _

_**-Borrar-**_

_**#2**_

_Oye me preguntaba..._

_**-Borrar-**_

_**#3**_

_Jake quiero verte y..._

No alcancé a decir si estaba bien mi mensaje o no cuando vi unos dedos tronándose enfrente de mí; Rosalie. Arrebató mi teléfono y leyó con diversión en voz alta. Jessica río un poco antes de salir despidiéndose con la burla en todas sus facciones.

-Gracias, cruela de oro, acabas de hacer que medio colegio se entere que no se escribir un mensaje.

Rosalie jugó con mi teléfono un poco más y rodó los ojos.

-Dices que no sabes escribir porque no escuchas a tu amiga Rosalie, hay que ser honestas con lo que se quiere Bella -enfatizó golpeando mi casillero cuando llegamos-. Dile directamente que lo que quieres es ser dueña de ese bien trabajado trasero moreno que tiene.

Suspiré, con Rosalie no se podía.

-No es tan sencillo -respondí en lo que le arrebataba el celular e intentaba hacer entrar los libros en el reducido espacio de mi casillero.  
Rosalie rodó los ojos y se apoyó a mi lado, supuse que tenía algo que contarme

- ¿Rosalie quieres decirme alg...

- ¡No Bella, no te diré nada, no me ruegues que no lo hare! -Oculté mi sonrisa, a Rosalie le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

-No Rosalie, es que tengo que rogarte por información para que con tu maravilloso sentido femenino y tu inteligencia superior me ilumines -pedí con total dramatismo.

Abrió uno de los ojos que había cerrado para según no mirarme y sonrío.

-Bien, te diré pero tienes que ser astuta cuando... -se interrumpió dejando su boca en un perfecta 'o' y desviando su vista hacia un lado de nosotras.  
Volteé hacia dos estudiantes que hablaban tan fuerte sin importar que fueran escuchadas.

- ¡Aguas mojadas! Se ve hermoso, se ve tan...

- ¡Tienes que callarte, ahora sabe quiénes somos!, compórtate.

Rodeé los ojos era justo lo que pensaba. No era necesario girarme en dirección de lo que ellas estarían viendo para saber quién era. Aún así vi a Edward Cullen paseándose con una ladina sonrisa por el instituto. Era increíblemente hermoso.

No como Jacob que era bastante atractivito, o Jasper que era sexy, o Emmett que era guapo. Edward era hermoso, bello, era algo extraño. Su cabello broncíneo sin ser tan pálido u oscuro, sus labios generosos y de un color que abría cualquier apetito, su nariz recta en una ángulo de 90 sobre su sonrisa, su sonrisa capaz de ser picara y convertirse en angelical en un sólo segundo, sus cejas expresando tan claramente lo que sentía, su cuerpo con su pecho tan formado y brazos sin llegar a ser una exageración. Más hermoso aún; sus ojos de un impresionante verde que trasmitían tantas emociones. Edward Cullen era el chico más bello u hermoso que alguna vez haya visto.

- ¡Es justo de lo que te hablo!, es que es tan imposible que lo que he escuchado acerca de mi hermano -y como de la obvia y cruel genética se trata Rosalie era su hermana, quien casualmente también era la chica más hermosa que había visto.

Edward fue interrumpido por tres chicas que pasaron a saludarlo y se quedó en el pasillo cuando Rosalie y yo volvimos a nuestras clases.

...

_Jake quiero hablar contigo, avisame donde podemos vernos.  
Bella_

Celebré mi mensaje antes de darle enviar y aterrorizarme por todo lo que pudiera hacer mal. Alice a mi lado botaba entre cada paso feliz de estar de la mano con Jasper. Ya era nuestra tercera hora y no podía creer que el día se pasara tan lento. Jacob no daba una señal de vida, el receso no llegaba y las colas entre los puestos de detalle para San Valentín eran gigantes que atascaban los pasillos. Sorprendimos incluso a los maestros enviándose presentes por ahí.

Rodé los ojos, no odiaba el catorce especialmente. Odiaba que la gente pasara presumiendo el cariño falso que recibía, ¿cómo podían sentirse orgullosos de recibir algo justo en un día que así lo dicta? ¿Cómo podían recibir algo porque así debía de ser para quien lo envió y no porque así le nació hacerlo?

-¡Bellotita perdóname! es sólo que... yo prometí y...

¿Me perdí de algo? Aparte de que ahora también Jasper pone apodos ridículos, Alice se tapaba el rostro haciendo un mohín en lo que pretendía ignorar como Jasper la abrazaba y pedía perdón en suplica.

-Jasper Hale anoche prometiste que te tendría desde la mañana, acepto cancelar a Bella -me señaló cuando yo no podía nada más que ver como una de las parejas más perfectas del instituto se peleaban en medio pasillo-. La cancelo y regresó a la escuela para... ¡no verte en mi clase! ¿Cuáles son tus excusas? -lanzó la pregunta poniendo de puntillas para mínimamente alcanzar el pecho de de Jasper con su dedo-, tus excusas, ó mejor dicho tu única excusa tiene nombre y apellido; Edward Cullen... '_Edward necesitaba ayuda me dices y..._

Cuando Alice hizo la mala imitación de la voz de Jasper, en el rostro del último se formó una sonrisa de ternura. Jasper amaba escucharla y verla enojada, amaba verla hiperactiva, amaba verla hambrienta, amaba verla feliz, amaba verla triste, realmente Jasper siempre amaba ver a Alice; pero cuando ella llevaba a extremos sus ánimos, justo como ahora llevó a extremos sus celos Jasper la amaba más y lo demostraba _físicamente_.

Por suerte esta fue una dosis pequeña que se reflejó en un acalorado beso sobre el muro por el que Alice se apoyó para la comodidad. Paseé mi vista por algo más intentando no verlos y me fijé que no era la única atenta. Edward Cullen a un metro de distancia con libros en mano sonreía casi igual que yo.

-Pensé que tendría que darle mis disculpas a la duende -soltó un poco de aire y esbozó una sincera sonrisa antes de irse.

Asentí a la nada, dejé el camino libre para el par de tortolos dándome cuenta que era mejor llegar a comer pronto antes de biología.

..

Esa misma tarde salimos para comprar los presentes a Port Angeles en honor al día de San Valentín, Alice se emocionó con el regalo de Jasper y Rosalie con el regalo de Emmett. Ambas elogiaban peluches, globos chocolates pero al final no llevaron nada diciendo que lo importante sería algo original. Rodeé los ojos varias veces y terminé mal humorada hasta llegar a mi casa. Corrí al teléfono para comprobar que no había mensaje de Jacob, encendí mi viejo ordenador para encontrarme con lo mismo, y en el celular fue lo mismo. ¡La Tierra se había tragado a Jacob Black!

...

_**12 de Febrero del 2004, Forks, Washington**_

- ¿Ese celular te ha absorbido?

Levanté mi vista de la pantallita sin mensaje, ya estábamos a un día del catorce y realmente me la pasaría sola. Había pasado un receso buscando a Jacob Black y había desaparecido tanto en la realidad como en mi celular.

-Hey, Bella, ¿estás bien?

Recordé que yo tenía que seguir con mi vida, forcé una sonrisa e intenté prestar más atención a la persona a mi lado en biología. Edward me veía un poco preocupado.

-Yo estoy bien -y eso sonó más como un 'yo estar bien'.

-Te preguntaba si algo te ha pasado -sonrío apenas-, haz estado la clase entera fijándote en la pantalla de tu celular y... -señaló el salón vacío-, ha acabado la clase.

Como una boba rodé la cabeza para revisar que el salón estaba vacío. Sentí el calor en mi rostro del típico sonrojo e intenté taparlo con mi cabello suelto.

-Yo estoy distraída -_sí, eso también sonó como 'yo estar distraída'._

Edward no se dio cuenta y río ordenando nuestros libros juntos. Me sorprendía un poco, Edward jamás había sido más amable de lo debido conmigo. Sonreí cuando salimos del aula con mis libros en sus brazos.

- ¿Será acaso la fecha? -bromeó rodando los ojos-, ó tal vez los planes para nuestros enamorados -sonreí de vuelta a su inclinación de burla.

-Yo no pensar en... - me interrumpí casi golpeándome y pensando que quería hacerlo más fuerte-. Edward, ¿estás planeando algo?

Levantó ambas cejas con una sonrisa torcida y se volteó para hablarme frente a frente mientras continuábamos avanzando a mi casillero.

-La situación no me anima -llegamos al destino y esbocé algo parecido a una sonrisa por cortesía al mismo tiempo que introducía la contraseña para abrirlo.

Tendió mis libros, los metí y me giré de nuevo para decirle algo, tal vez animarlo. Quiero decir, no podía imaginar alguna chica que no mataría por pasar un día con Edward, más lo que el 14 significaba para el pueblo femenino estudiantil.

Diría algo como 'tú puedes' cuando el inconfundible brillo de la sonrisa al estilo Black llamó mi atención por detrás. ¡Estaba sonriendo a aquella niña! Leah Clearwater, de primer año e hija del mejor amigo de nuestros padres.

- ¿Bella estás bien?

Volteé hacia la cara de un molesto Edward que a diferencia de mi mirada lastimada y débil fulminaba a la parejita enfrente de nosotros. Podía ver como Jake acomodaba nervioso su cabello una y otra vez, secaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y sonreía tembloroso.

Estaban a tan solo algunos metros y sentía que tenerlo frente a frente. Para mi mala suerte, justo sobre la puerta por la que yo tendría que pasar, si quería comer algo.

-Yo estar bien -dije molesta, sin preocuparme porque Edward lo hubiera escuchado y camine rápidamente tomando como único propósito traspasar las anchas puertas de la cafetería sin ser vista por Jacob Black, Edward me acompañó silenciosamente luciendo bastante incomodo al tomar mi mano.

Él, yo y todos deberían saber que la suerte no me acompaña, y de reojo vi la cabeza de Jake girarse hacia mí sin discreción.

- ¡Hey, Bells!

Me detuve en seco sintiendo como mi espalda se encogía y mis piernas no querían responderme, apenas giré mi cabeza un poco y pregunté un con un bajo "¿qué?" para ver que Jacob se despedía con la misma sonrisa hacia Leah y caminaba hacia mí agitando su brazo en el camino.

-Lo siento por no contestarte -señaló el aparato en su mano derecha, sentí como la mano de Edward se tensó, luego aflojó el agarre y poco a poco fue dejando la mía.

Con el seño fruncido no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir hacia Jake.

-Veras, Leah se ha llevado mi celular por error y... -Edward murmuró una rápida despedida dejándonos a Jake y a mi solos.

Situación que debía agradecer. Aunque claro, yo era caprichosa. Tenía por fin delante de mí al chico que había esperado desde el viernes pasado y añoraba tener al modelo cobrizo que sabía jamás sería una opción.

...

_**13 de Febrero del 2004, Forks, Washington**_

-Entonces Carol me dijo que le habían dicho que él había dicho lo que ya te había dicho y que ahora te digo de nuevo -Jessica parloteó con habilidad.  
Asentí hasta escuchar los sujetos implicados: Carol, novia del mejor amigo de Jacob, y yo...

- ¿Qué me has dicho? -pregunté en lo más bajo de pude murmurar sobre la clase de Matemáticas.

-Bella cariño, ¡tú le gustas a Black!

Me sonrojé terriblemente ante la mirada de toda la clase, incluyendo al Señor Varner, quien algo molestó estaba listo para sancionarnos cuando la puerta del aula se abrió sin aviso. Un chico de mediana estatura con el cabello oscuro y un severo problema de acné sonrío al profesor.

-Buen día, entregaré ahora los presentes para algunos alumnos.

Varner musitó un seco adelante, tomando su marcador y resolviendo el problema en el pizarrón mientras el chico arrastraba un pequeño carrito con bastantes paquetitos de rosas. Estaba asombrada, no pensé que la gente fuera tan generosa en San Valentín, ahí debía de haber por lo menos la mitad de los estudiantes del aula.

No me equivoqué, en lo que el chico repartía las tarjetas dictando nombre y pasando de un lado a otro, todas mis compañeras contaban con la misma tarjeta atada a la rosa entre sus manos que leían emocionadas una otra vez como si estuvieran aprendiendo de nuevo a hacerlo.

Lo más frustrante, todas mis compañeras recibieron aquella tarjetita rosa menos yo, incluso quise preguntarle a Jessica de que se trataba pero escondió recelosamente el mensaje. Era imposible que no quisiera contarle a nadie quien la había enviado, más sorprendente aún, todas las chicas hicieron lo mismo, ocultando la carta y rosa en sus mochilas antes de girar a ver por el aula para asegurarse de haber sido discretas. Todos los chicos y yo no tuvimos otra opción que encogernos de hombros y, en mi caso, salir malhumorados cuando la clase finalizó.

No entendía lo que pasaba, no me había emocionado jamás la idea de recibir el dichoso detallito desde que Alice lo mencionó. Aunque cuando ella lo hizo, no pensé en Jacob. Si aquel muchacho se le hubiera ocurrido enviarme un sólo presente estoy segura que mi cara justo ahora sería distinta.

Las clases continuaron con la misma situación, todas recibían una tarjetita, las que ya la habían recibido parecía no importarles el hecho de que el chico de los detalles llegara, como si estuvieran satisfechas con uno solo. Yo en cambio, sólo veía pasar las tarjetas de mano del repartidor al destinatario con la sonrisa más extraña que hubiera visto.

Fue después de receso cuando los sucesos rebasaron mi paciencia, Eliza Woods caminó con una radiante sonrisa en mi dirección y un paquete de tarjetas en sus manos como lo había hecho el chico en mi clase anterior. No podía ser, Jacob sí me había enviado algo. Reí nerviosamente cuando caminó lentamente hasta llegar a mí.

-Tú eres Bella, ¿no? -recordé que la chica era nueva mientras me preguntaba con una sonrisa amable y mi estomago hacía estragos las sensaciones de nervios.

-Sí -asentí rápidamente con la pronta necesidad de arrebatarle la tarjeta.

En ese momento suspiró con alivió y relajo los hombros al igual que la sonrisa.

-Uff, que bien, me llamó Eliza -tendió su mano hacia mí al mismo tiempo que empezaba a creer que el tiempo me odiaba-. Veras, soy nueva -torció la boca-, esta tarjeta es de Rosalie Hale pero jamás la he visto... -dejé de escuchar queriendo gritar en frustración al instante.

-Rosalie saldrá de los vestidores en veinte minutos, tiene entrenamiento de porristas, ahora debe de estar cambiándose -musité rápidamente interrumpiéndola y siguiendo mí camino.

Cuando llegué a la clase tarde ignoré al repartidor que entregó tarjetas a las chicas que no habían recibido anteriormente; exceptuando, por supuesto, a mí.

…

_**Mañana del 14 de Febrero del 2004, Forks, Washington **_

Quería pensar que todo era una autentica pesadilla, pero para la tercera hora descubrí que no podía ser tan malo. Jacob era diferente, si Jake quisiera darme algo, me lo daría después y en persona. Además la fecha era comercial y todos los días debían de demostrarse amor. Y sí, me estaba auto convenciendo.

Al parecer no era la única fastidiada.

-Bella -el leve murmullo de una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas me erizó la piel.

Edward Cullen, en toda su belleza y ser encantador intento sonreír cuando volteé confusa y fastidiada, me estaba hablando por segunda vez en la misma semana.

Sonrío, dio un paso atrás con cuidado y me observó por tres largos minutos antes de irse como vino.

Parpadeé más confusa cuando utilizó una gorra y gafas al final del pasillo. Más de diez -las conté por diversión-, lo vieron de una manera extraña. Cómo con... deseo. Un deseo diferente al acostumbrado, un deseo cumplido que aterrorizó mi vista entre los pasillos.

Así que, visto de esta forma, el 14 de febrero de este año era fastidiada por todos lados. En las aulas por las tarjetas que no recibía pero que todo mundo sí, y en los pasillos por las miradas que devoraban el trasero de Edward. Me sentía mal por ambos, yo que deseaba intención y su lindo traserito que no quería más.

...

Alice botaba en su asiento observando como todas las chicas intentaban hablar con Edward, quien seguidamente repetía 'me tomaré la hora, tengo una importante tarea que debo hacer sólo'.

Según Rosalie, el chico había estado cambiando la línea conforme la insistencia de las chicas lo ameritaba. Alice reía mientras él tomada una charola con comida y esquivaba hasta salir de la cafetería. Lo repetí, me sentía mal por él.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido en años, enana -Rose se carcajeó viendo como una chica bajita le pellizcaba el trasero a su hermano.

Él saltó sorprendido y con el seño fruncido se rindió a que no podría más con la situación. Rosalie estaba sacando su jugo por la nariz para entonces.

-Lo sé, quería atención -habló Alice jugando una pera entre sus manos-, yo le di atención, no la de Jasper como planeaba él quitármelo, pero le he dado algo bueno a todos.

Ambas rieron y me sentí excluida sin entenderlas, recordé que con el fastidio por la fecha, no había estado escuchándolas.

- ¿Cómo tu tendrías algo que ver con Edward y toda su atención multiplicada?

Las dos me sonrieron y expresaron lo mismo casi a gritos sin que entendiera una palabra, finalmente callaron, se volvieron a reír y Alice decidió que ella hablaría.

-Edward ha estado monopolizando a Jasper -se quejó-, yo te dije que me vengaría -recordé el asunto del cajero esa mañana sin entenderla pero asintiendo-, así que, compre una tarjeta para cada alumna del instituto a nombre Edward Cullen, diciendo lo mismo en cada una -formó comillas con sus dedos.

No pude evitar reír un poco por la travesura de mi amiga y al final, me alegró ignorando la desdicha de mi compañero escolar. Supuse que Jasper no sabría nada porque ambas callaron y me dieron una suave colleja para que dejara de reír cuando él llegó a la mesa.

El día transcurrió normal y ahora cada vez que alguien recibía una tarjeta reía internamente. Al final de las clases todos se fueron temprano, queriendo ganar tiempo en arreglarse para la fiesta que empezaría a las nueve en el gimnasio. En especial todas las chicas.

Por eso fui sorprendida con una discreta Eliza caminando a mi lado y tendiéndome una carta.

Observé con incredulidad el papelito rosa y la rosa atada. Lo tomé sorprendida antes de que Eliza se despidiera ágilmente y saliera trotando hacia el estacionamiento. Quise saber si Alice/Edward le habría enviado un detalle a ella también. Eliza era buena chica, no merecía ser lastimada. Suspiré abriendo la tarjeta y recordando lo que era un nudo en el estómago.

_¿Crees que hacer latir un corazón muerto es difícil? Intenta hacer que un chico le mande esto a la chica que más quiere para siempre. Isabella Swa... Bella, haz hecho ambos. Haz hecho que mi corazón lata como loco -en efectivo pensé que estaba muerto después de saber que podría latir tanto...- y has hecho que te envíe esto. Te quiero más que a nadie para siempre, se mi Valentín ó como se diga. Te veré en el sendero afuera del gimnasio después de las diez. _

…

**Mañana del 07 de Febrero del 2011, Forks, Washington**

"_Linda, ¿has visto las estrellas que hay en el cielo? Cuéntalas y sabrás cuento te quiero"._

Fingí no percatarme de la mueca de desagrado que se formó en mi rostro y preferí creer que era una sonrisa lo que reflejaba. Con el mismo vacío en nada entré a mi oficina y deje la nota en la gaveta central de mi escritorio.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y trabajo para las corporaciones Newton en la zona central de Seattle, donde he conocido a mi novio y el causante de la nota más repetida del siglo que pretendía ser un símbolo romántico.

-Bella tienes una llamada esperando en la línea dos –Blame entreabrió la puerta para decirme y volvió a cerrarla para darme privacidad.

Tan pronto como descolgué tuve el presentimiento que esto no podría ir tan bien.

-Panecillo, soy Alice –rodé los ojos con diversión, sólo Alice podría causar un mal presentimiento.

Después de mucho tiempo los apodos no afectaban mi humor, ya que para cuando me estaba preocupando por uno ella tenía una nueva y más ridículo.

-Hey, Alice pensé que la llamada anterior había bastado para aclararte que no dejaré a Mike –sonreí.

-No me hagas recordar lo bajo que has caído –podía imaginar su cara frustrada y sus brazos cruzados-, pero no, no llamo para eso. Sucede que soy la presidenta del comité estudiantil y…

- ¿Alice? Eso fue en Forks, ocho años ya de eso –le recordé.

-Claro, pero déjame terminar –asentí preparada para la idea que destruiría algunos de mis nervios por los minutos que su celular pudiera pagar la cobertura. Me recargué levemente hacia atrás y comencé a ojear las actividades de hoy-. Acordamos programar esta especia de reunión después de algún tiempo y creí que la gran fecha el amor y la amistad sería la gran oportunidad para reunirnos en Forks, he hablado a todos y me han confirmado poder tomarse un fin de semana.

-Alice yo…

-Vamos Bella, será divertido –insistió-, recuerdas todo lo que hemos hecho, el último catorce de febrero que pasamos juntos fue genial.

-Sí, aún recuerdo la travesura hacia el pobre Edward que hiciste.

Alice río divertida.

-Era lo justo, además fue mi regalo para todas las chicas.

-Esa vez estuvo llena de confusiones por ti Alice Brandon -recordé-, lo bueno fue saber que Jake no me había enviado la carta y que no sentía nada por mí porque estaba más enamorado de su futura esposa, Leah Clearwater.

Así es, a algunas personas si le va bien. Ahora, ambos educaban a un par de gemelos en Los Ángeles, dónde Jacob trabajado para una columna del periódico local y Leah ejercía como maestra.

-Manzanita, que hayas sido tan controladora e impulsiva no es mi culpa, ¿acaso yo te dije que la carta era Jacob Black?

Rodeé los ojos.

-No Alice -podía imaginar cómo sentía triunfante-. Pero tú me enviaste la carta.

Un silencio sepulcral se escuchó a lado de la línea.

-Estas diciéndome que todos estos años has creído que yo te envié la carta –Su voz seria, sin chillidos, sin broma, sin apodos.

Incluso me habría agradado el momento de no ser, porque era la típica introducción a un nuevo problema.

-Claro, Alice, recuerda –intenté ser lógica, intenté hacerla recordar, intenté convencerme-. Tú, Alice Brando le jugaste la bromita a Edward de enviar tarjetas a todas las alumnas… y todo se cumplió, yo también recibí mi carta falsa.

Después de un minuto, en el que supuse ella estaría reflexionando mis palabras, se escuchó un largo chillido lastima tímpanos.

- ¡Bella Swan, esa es la historia más romántica que he escuchado en años! –Gritó de acompañante-. ¿Logras imaginarlo airecito? Será el reencuentro de tu alma gemela esta fin de semana.

-Alice, pudo ser un broma… pudo ser Tyler.

Hizo un sonido parecido a gruñir por el teléfono.

-Isabella Marie Swan, escúchame bien y pégate el maldito auricular a tu sorda oreja –ordenó-. Tienes ya 26 años sin compartir algo especial con alguien –tan pronto como quise protestar recordé mis relaciones parecidas a lo que o hubo con Jake, y recordé los chicos como Mike, con quien termine quedándome-. Estás diciéndome que ahora, nosotras dos hemos tenido LA plática sobre esta carta después de tanto tiempo, estamos hablando de alguien que ha sido misterioso, que ha sido tierno para enviarte un detalle y que si te citó lo has dejado plantado. Bella, ¡van a encontrarse después de años! Tal vez no sea el amor de tu vida, pero es alguien que no viste hace ocho años y tendrás la oportunidad ahora. Termina con Mike.

Sabía que tanto palabrerío llegaba a un fin. Con la boca en una mueca extraña y el pecho inflado en esperanza colgué a Alice. No me dejaría llevar de nuevo por lo que mi mente pensar, pero tenía que admitir que este extraño me estaba gustando de la nada, dándome la esperanza que necesita para sonreír de verdad. Era San Valentín.

Me levanté de mi escritorio, por primera vez en ocho años apostaría por el amor.


End file.
